Die Rolling
The power to affect probability by rolling a die or many dice at once. Sub-power of Probability Manipulation. Also Called *Dice Rolling/Throwing *Die Throwing Capabilities The user can change probability and possibly reality itself by the roll of the dices either literally or metaphorically. Any number could make a positive and negative outcome, such as odd numbers causes an negative outcome and even numbers causes positive outcomes. The user can also change these meanings. This ability can work in one of two ways: Either users can literally roll dice and change the probabilities by the results of the dice or users can roll a metaphorical dice by randomly using probabilities like dices to bring random results. The ability can also be organized so that one big thing, like saving someone elses life, could be weighed up by five small bad things that could happen. However, it would still be possible to change even large events, like saving a life, if the negative option would be as severe, for example risking someone else's life. If a person doesn´t change the meaning of the numbers then the meaning would be the same next time the dice would be thrown. When the dice´s number shows on a surface, the decided meaning of that number will be fulfilled, unless the negative and positive things wouldn´t be of the same value. The individuals can sense when the ability works, and when it doesn't. They would then also know in that case that they'd need to change the options. Applications *Probability Manipulation *Probability Merging (With Dice) *Probabilistic Equilibrium (Chance by Dice) **Certainty Inducement **Uncertainty Creation *Control the chance of life and death. *Control the chance of winning/losing a game. Limitations *Accidental drops may still be counted. Known Users *I and II (Breath of Fire IV) *Illusion and Truth (Goblin Slayer) *Ryō Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Graceful Dice (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Skull Dice (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Jumanji players (Jumanji) *Gatekeeper Clown (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Pause (Marchen Awakens Romance) *No. 7 Lucky Stripe (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) *Vriska Serket (Homestuck) * Alto Brontes (Bakugan: New Vestroia) * Greed Island players (Hunter X Hunter) Known Objects *Die of Power (Futurama) *Infinity Sided Die (Gravity Falls) *Risky Dice (Hunter X Hunter) Gallery Dice Hand.jpg|With a single roll of the dice anything could happen, go ahead, take your chance. Gatekeeper Clown.jpeg|Gatekeeper Clown (Marchen Awakens Romance) can summon people to an alternate world. The number the dice it rolls lands on determines how many people are allowed to enter its portal. Gentatsu Version.GIF|The side that Pause’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) dice Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on determines the form of his partner, General’s Ghost ÄRM, Gentatsu. Graceful Dice.png|Graceful Dice (Yu-Gi-Oh!) raises a monsters' attack power depending on the roll of its dice. The higher the number, the stronger the monster becomes. Skull Dice.png|Quite the opposite of Graceful Dice, Skull Dice (Yu-Gi-Oh!) has the effect of weakening monsters by rolling its dice. The higher the number, the weaker the monster gets. Vriska Serket.gif|Vriska Serket (Homestuck) harnesses the power of an octet of enchanted dice as her main weapon. Due to the literal millions of possible outcomes, it is impossible to determine what roll triggers a certain attack. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Powers by type Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power